1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, together with the reduction in size of electronic devices, an increasing number of electronic device modules have been developed in which electronic components, including active components such as semiconductor devices, e.g., an IC chip (bare chip, die), for use in the electronic devices, and passive components such as a capacitor (condenser), inductor, thermistor and resistance, are mounted at a considerably higher density than before.
Electronic components mounted in such modules have various terminal electrode configurations, and known examples include the configuration of a chip resistor shown in Patent Document 1, where an external electrode is disposed to be connected to an element electrode of the electronic component and the external electrode is formed by multilayer plating so that it covers the edge portion of the top and bottom surfaces as well as the side surface of the electronic component itself. Another known example is a so-called Land Grid Array (LGA) configuration where planar pad electrodes are disposed on a substrate in a grid.
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-191406